


Forever is a Long Time

by NicholasRose



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholasRose/pseuds/NicholasRose
Summary: He did the unexpected.





	Forever is a Long Time

“Never ever shoulda trusted you.”

“You're broken, Curtis.”

Shaolin was so close to punching Zeke in his goofy ass face. He had him pressed against someone's car on a random street, arguing over Boo's arrest. They were in public, but the light of the lone moon above made the fight seem more intimate. Fist raised and adrenaline high, Shao really thought he was going to. Instead, he slammed his hand into the car, scarily close to Zeke's head. Just because Shao was accustomed to violence, didn't mean that he had to show it. He knew then what family- what love felt like, and there was no way in hell he'd let himself get in his own way. Shaolin Fantastic took a deep ass breath and did the unexpected.

He cried.

“I'm sorry. Boo said that if I didn't help him, that he'd find someone who would. I thought I was doing the right thing! Keeping him safe, you know?” Shao blubbered, suddenly a mess of emotions. Zeke stared at that man, his best friend, the love of his life, in amazement. He'd never thought he would see the day when he'd see ‘Shaolin Fantastic, the Lady Killin’ Romantic’ shed a tear, let alone sob on his chest. Still pressed between Shao and the car, Ezekiel sat up and let Shao cry on his shoulder while rubbing circles into his back and pressing soft, reassuring kisses into his temple.

"It's ok, I love you. You're ok."

After a few minutes, the deep, uneven breaths subsided, leaving Zeke and Shao holding each other silently at two in the morning.

“Don't worry Shao, we'll get through this. We're gonna get our brother out, ok?”

Shao looked up at him and nodded lightly, trusting his judgement, but not knowing his plan. Zeke always knew just what to say, whether it be to make him smile or rile him up or make him fall more in love.

Love? Is that what it was? The pounding in his chest and the nervous shivers and the light-headedness? Wow.

In a messy haze, Shao was scooped into Ezekiel's arms and they made their way back to the temple. Annie had gotten tired of waiting and went home, leaving a dead cat in a bag as a sign. Neither of the boys knew what was next, but they knew that it'd be ok. 

MC Books and Shaolin Fantastic forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just 'Wow', which I wrote a few months ago, but slightly edited. I'm reposting a few works that I orphaned on accident! Hope that's ok!


End file.
